


The Right Path

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Path

**Title:** The Right Path  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus has to make a choice.  
 **Word Count:** 690  
 **Genre:** General  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/profile)[**severus_sighs**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/) 's Birthday challenge. Prompt chosen #2: Severus looked back over his shoulder to see the path of his life stretched behind him. But even though it was clear, how had it led him here? Originally posted [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/59976.html)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Right Path

~

“Wake up, Severus.”

Severus opened his eyes, blinking when the darkness continued unabated. He seemed to be floating somehow, and while he’d thought he would be cold, he was comfortable. But where was he?

“You have a decision to make.”

A decision? Severus almost groaned. Hadn’t he made enough decisions in his life? Couldn’t he just...rest?

“That is a decision, too.”

Who was this reading his mind?

“I think you know.” The voice sounded amused and recognition prodded Severus’ brain. His surroundings were growing lighter now, the unrelieved darkness replaced by a grey mist. “Hello, Severus.”

“Albus.” Severus was standing next to his mentor, and, dare he think it, friend. “I think I’ve forgotten something important.”

“I believe you’re right.” Albus gestured towards a sofa. “Let’s go over what you know, shall we?”

Severus shook his head. “I don’t know much,” he admitted, sitting.

“What do you last remember?”

“I was...” Severus sat up straight. “I died!”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not.” Albus laid a hand on Severus’ arm. “We’ll get to that. It might be best if we start with the first thing you remember in your life.”

Before him, Severus saw a flicker in the mist, and he leaned forward. “I think it was my mother. She’s...feeding me.”

“Good,” Albus said. “Show me.”

They watched the scenes of Severus’ life flow past them: Eileen imparting homespun Potions knowledge, Tobias’ increasing drunkenness, the arrival of his Hogwarts letter, his torment at the hands of the Marauders, his rejection by Lily, his regret at her death, his resentment towards her son, Harry’s arrival at Hogwarts, his many close calls with death, each one thwarted by Severus, his growth into a ridiculously brave young man, Severus’ resentment gradually transforming into admiration--

“Sadly, you could never tell him how you admired him,” Albus murmured. “Isn’t that so?” At Severus’ slow nod, he continued. “Would it surprise you to know that he, too, regrets his actions toward you? Once he saw your memories, he began to admire you.”

Severus shook his head, eyes still reveted on the scene flickering before him. Harry was sitting vigil at his bedside, talking to him. He didn’t recall this happening.

“This is what’s happening now.” Albus smiled as Severus shot a startled look at him. “Yes, right now; Harry spends hours every day visiting you, though you’re in a coma. He talks to you, and while all his friends are worried that he’s obsessed with you, I think it goes deeper than that, Severus.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that the time has come to make your decision.” Albus gestured behind them. “Now that you know where you’ve been, you can decide where you’re going, what you want.”

Severus looked back over his shoulder to see the path of his life stretched behind him. But even though it was clear, how had it led him here? “What I want?” he asked, cautious.

“Yes. Whether you decide to stay on this plane and move on, perhaps never to see Harry again.” Albus’ eyes twinkled as Severus frowned. “Or whether you decide to return to your body, to Harry, perhaps to a life _with_ Harry, if you so choose.”

“ _With_ him?” Severus couldn’t take his eyes off Harry, who was now clasping Severus’ limp hand, speaking in low, soothing tones. “Ridiculous.”

“Not ridiculous at all,” Albus murmured. “Look at him. He cares for you. And, it seems, you care for him.”

“I--” Severus sighed. “Perhaps.”

“It is a good decision, Severus.”

As Albus’ voice faded and the mist went dark again, Severus blinked, trying to keep his eyes on Harry. Harry. “Harry?”

“Oh my God, you’re awake!”

It was brighter, Severus realised. Much brighter. And his neck hurt, his entire body hurt, actually, but especially his neck. “Where...?”

“St. Mungo’s,” Harry replied, eyes alight with relief and some other emotion Severus dared not name. “You’ve been unconscious for months. I...I’m glad you’re back.”

And in that moment, Severus knew the future he’d chosen was the right one.

~


End file.
